


Вирус (Virus)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того как досадный вирус учинил беспредел на базе, десептиконскому командованию, ограниченному мед.блоком, приходит в процессоры Абсолютно Гениальный План.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вирус (Virus)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691782) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



Вирус прорвался в подводную базу, носившую название Виктори, оставляя после себя беспорядок и замешательство. Никто не был уверен на все сто процентов, как он попал на базу, хотя Конструктиконы утверждали, что он был написан союзниками Автоботов, - людьми. Теорию подтверждал тот факт, что вирус раздражал, но не убивал. Он всего лишь вносил беспорядок в файлы памяти, оставляя жертву сбытой с толку и не слишком-то годной для боев. Саундвейв и его симбиоты (за исключением Рамбла и Френзи, которые были на миссии) заразились первыми. Следующими стали все те несчастные, которые успели подсоединиться к системам Виктори, прежде чем вирус был обнаружен. Старскриму удалось состряпать код, который остановил вирус от распространения, до того как он сам пал жертвой.   
  
Мегатрон относил себя к тем счастливчикам, которые смогли-таки избежать заражения. Но так было до того, пока он внезапно не обнаружил, что рушит собственные апартаменты в поиске киркомотыги. К счастью, он в достаточной мере осознавал действительность, чтобы, запинаясь, добраться до рем.блока.   
  
Несмотря на то, что рем.блок был довольно сильно заполнен, Мегатрон стал главным приоритетом Конструктиконов в тот момент, как он ступил за порог. Они уложили его на платформу в отдельной комнате, подключили его к двум отдельным машинам, тут же начавшим следить за его внутренними системами (вирус не был в состоянии нанести смертельный вред кому-либо, но никто не хотел проверять это наверняка на лидере Десептиконов), и даже включили теленовеллы, которыми обе фракции так наслаждались.   
  
Мегатрон спокойно посмотрел шоу, но когда настало время рекламы, его осенило, что он не имеет ни единого понятия, что же он делает в рем.блоке. Была битва? Он посмотрел на свой корпус. Он должен был быть поврежден. Ничего не болело, и он не получал никаких сообщений об ошибках. Отключая себя от мониторов, он встал, дабы потребовать объяснения.  
  
В коридоре Мегатрон засомневался. Это не был рем.блок штаб-квартиры в Каоне, не так ли? Планировка не та. Все слишком маленькое. Даже потолки слишком низкие.   
  
\- Мы полагали, что ты будешь практически при смерти от скуки, - сказал голос из соседней комнаты, - поэтому мы решили навестить тебя.  
  
Мегатрон пошел на звук. Ему представилась еще одна отдельная комната, и, когда он заглянул во внутрь, он понял, что Старскрим был подсоединен к тем же машинам, к которым и сам Мегатрон. Его сотриадники стояли у платформы сикера, беседуя с ним. Это был Скайварп, тот, кто заговорил ранее.  
  
\- Ох, - Старскрим перевел тусклый взгляд со Скайварпа на Тандеркрэкера, - это… это было мило с вашей стороны.  
  
\- Ты действительно чувствуешь себя не очень, не так ли? – Оптика Тандеркрэкера загорелась ярче от веселья.   
  
\- Не, не, со мной все в порядке. Я хочу пойти домой сейчас, - Старскрим попытался сесть. Его сотриадники толкнули его назад, на платформу.  
  
\- Ты не в порядке, - сказал Тандеркрэкер, - просто полежи здесь, ладно? Тебе станет лучше через несколько циклов, как только Шоквейв создаст-таки лекарство. И тогда мы пойдем полетаем.  
  
\- Я хочу полетать  _сейчас_.  
  
\- Ты не можешь. Ты подцепил вирус. Ты только навредишь себе.  
  
\- Нееет, - Старскрим решительно тряхнул шлемом, - ты не понема… Я действительно хорош в полете. Это реально так.  
  
Скайварп едва сдерживал смех. Тандеркрэкер ударил его.  
  
\- В любом случае, - ответил Тандеркрэкер, - мы принесли тебе немного датападов, чтобы убить время, - он положил их на стол у платформы, - есть еще пожелания?  
  
Старскрим, казалось, задумался над вопросом.  
\- Вы навестите меня позже?  
  
\- Конечно, - сказал Тандеркрэкер.  
  
\- А вы сможете привести с собой Скайфаера?  
  
Оба, Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп, обменялись взглядами друг с другом. Тишина заполнила рем.блок на долгий неловкий момент. У Мегатрона сформировалось четкое подозрение, что это было важно, но его процессор отказывался дружить с ним.   
  
\- …Его здесь нет, не так ли? – В конце концов произнес Старскрим, намек на понимание осветил его лицевые пластины.   
  
\- Нет, - ответил Тандеркрэкер, - его здесь нет.  
  
Затем выражение лица Старскрима снова стало хмурым.  
\- Что ж, когда вы увидите его, скажите ему, что мне нужно одолжить его записи лекции профессора Стилси за прошлый семестр. Я не могу найти свои, и я хочу просмотреть их по новой.  
  
\- Я постараюсь запомнить, - сказал Тандеркрэкер.   
  
\- И так же передайте ему… передайте ему, что я скучаю и я…  
  
Скайварп с силой прижал серво к губам Старскрима. Тандеркрэкер развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на что-нибудь другое в комнате. Это был тот момент, когда Мегатрон понял, что Старскрим не один, – Саундвейв лежал на второй платформе. Лазербик свернулась на его грудных пластинах, вне всякого сомнения, составляя компанию оному. Она выглядела куда менее настороже, чем обычно.  
  
Некоторое время спустя, Старскрим смог-таки вывернуться из рук Скайварпа.  
\- Это неприемлемо. Достаньте мне наилучшего медика в Йаконе немедленно!  
  
\- Мы не в Йаконе, - ответил Тандеркрэкер, - мы на Земле. Помнишь?  
  
А вот это настораживало. Мегатрон предполагал, что они находились в Каоне.   
  
Старскрим нахмурился.  
\- Топкая, мокрая, грязная планетка. Лучше уж быть в Йаконе.   
  
\- Да, верно, всем нам хочется того же, - сказал Скайварп. Он глянул в сторону двери и заметил Мегатрона. В сей же момент, он приосанился.  
\- Сэр!  
  
\- Мы как раз собирались уходить, мой Лорд, - сказал Тандеркрэкер, тяня Скайварпа за руку. Два сикера незаметно прошли мимо него и быстро ретировались, будто бы они боялись стать свидетелями того, что произойдет дальше. Но если честно, сегодня Мегатрон был не в настроении бить Старскрима в лицевые пластины. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя довольно-таки непринужденно.  
  
\- Я болен, - прискорбно проинформировал Старскрим Мегатрона.  
  
\- А я – нет, - самодовольно ответил Мегатрон. Он присел на платформу в ногах Саундвейва, ибо комната немного кружилась. Саундвейв не жаловался, хотя он поднял одну руку и помахал ею Мегатрону в приветствии, отчетливо не в Саундвейвойской манере. Мегатрон осмотрелся и заметил, что экран показывал все тот же испано-язычный канал, который был включен в его комнате. Несомненно, Конструктиконы пытались держать всех и каждого под игом бесконечных циклов, в плену человеческих драм.  
  
\- Я, вероятно, умираю, - пожаловался Старскрим, - и это, вероятно, твоя вина.  
  
\- Моя вина? – Спросил Мегатрон.  
  
\- Да. Или. Нет! Это вина Саундвейва. И всей его дурацкой музыки, которую он проигрывает. Она вызвала… разрушение моего процессора.  
  
Дабы продемонстрировать, Саундвейв на несколько кликов воспроизвел куплет жизнерадостной человеческой песенки. Лазербик раздраженно посмотрела на него в ответ.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь? – Спросил Старскрим, - пришел позлорадствовать по поводу моей близкой кончины?   
  
Вообще-то, Мегатрон более не мог вспомнить, почему он вошел в комнату. И он решил сказать наугад.  
  
\- Мне нужно оружие, дабы уничтожить Автоботов, - сказал он, - и мне нужно, чтобы ты сотворил… эдакое.  
  
Оптика Старскрима разгорелась ярче.  
\- Да! Убьем Автоботов! Ты… ты должен сконструировать… огромную… вещь…  
  
\- Фиолетовую вещь? – Спросил Мегатрон с надеждой.  
  
\- Огромную фиолетовую вещь, - согласился Старскрим.  
  
\- Какой гениальный план, - сказал Мегатрон, потому что в тот момент это было так.  
  
\- И оно будет… с тентаклями?  
  
Мегатрон посмотрел на своего заместителя.  
\- Я думал, мы создаем оружие?  
  
\- Шшшшш… Слушай… Шшшшш…  
  
Мегатрон слушал, но Старскрим более не сказал и слова, ибо реклама только что закончилась, и теперь Дельфина признавалась Джулио, что спарклинг от давно потерянного злого брата-близнеца Джулио, Ивана. Джулио начал раскидывать стулья в ярости. Бытие людей-гражданских, похоже, было очень насыщенным, по мнению Мегатрона. В нем не было нехватки злых близнецов, психических расстройств и тайных бонд-церемоний. Мегатрон предполагал, что причиной этому служил слишком короткий жизненный цикл, поэтому люди хотели запихнуть в себя настолько много впечатлений насколько это было возможно.   
  
Сегмент кончился плачущей у парадных дверей Дельфиной, когда Инфорсеры уводили Ивана (он прятался на чердаке все это время).  
  
\- Предположение: крылья, - сказал Саундвейв, когда началась новая рекламная пауза. Он был молчалив до этого момента. Но Старскриму, похоже, очень понравилась эта идея, ибо он зааплодировал.   
  
\- Оно также должно иметь… ноги, - добавил Старскрим, - постойте! У меня есть идея. Так как Саундвейв подкинул нам настолько хорошее предложение… давайте сделаем это похожим на Равидж.  
  
\- Тем не менее, оно должно быть фиолетовым, не смотря ни на что, - вставил Мегатрон.  
  
\- Фиолетовая Равидж с крыльями и тентаклями, - сказал Старскрим, - я назову это… Операция: Гигантская Фиолетовая Равидж с Крыльями и Тентаклями.  
  
\- Давайте сделаем это похожим на Лазербик, - встрял Мегатрон, потянувшись к вышеупомянутому кассетикону, чтобы почесать ее под клювом, - она – мой самый верноподданный солдат.  
  
\- Тем не менее, у нее только две ноги, - добавил Старскрим, - корпус Равидж более… - он сделал неопределенный взмах рукой.  
  
\- Красивый, - подсказал Саундвейв.  
  
\- Прочный, - сказал Старскрим.  
  
\- Я, - объявил Мегатрон, - объединю их.   
  
И он встал.  
  
\- Куда ты идешь? – Окликнул его Старскрим.  
  
\- Операция: Гиганский Фиолетовый… как его там… что-то… - пробормотал он, хватаясь за дверной косяк для баланса. Название было не важно. Важно было то, что у него был План. Гениальный План, спланированный Величайшими Планироващиками Планов в  ~~Каоне~~   ~~Йаконе~~  Тихом океане.  
  
Не было ни единого шанса, чтобы что-то пошло не так, подумал он.  
  
Когда Конструктиконы попытались остановить его, он просто распихал их по сторонам.


End file.
